Hootie's advice
by gigiseesdenver
Summary: Just a oneshot post Risk...and a couple songs i can't get out of my head...D/L


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, nothing at all.**

**A/N: **just a little oneshot post season 2: Risk. Got to love reruns!

It had been an entremely long day for Danny Messer, and just when he thought it was over, just when he thought he could finally relax after an 18 hour shift, he looks out the window to see his next case fast approaching. Another 48 hours later he is in the same boat: needing sleep like none other and rushing to make the first train he could in order to get some real sleep, sleep where cases of 19 year old kids found dead on subway tracks aren't plaguing his mind. Sleep on happier terms. Sleep that didn't involve his last case, well maybe just his coworker from his last case in with the legs in that sillky blue dress. Yes, Lindsay Monroe was starting to jump into his dreams, and he just couldn't shake as to why. They were friends, coworkers, nothing more.

Danny was off the next day and wasn't going to take an NYPD vehicle home, and since it was still freezing out, he had no desire to ride his harley to work, so he decended the stairs to the subway. While he was doing so he pulled out his ipod, and flipped through the artists, he wasn't in the mood for overly upbeat, nor the intensely mellow. He found perfection in Hootie and the Blowfish's Time. Enerting the platform he sees the familiar woosh of the Q train buzz past. He just missed his train, and knew it would be another 10 minutes before the next one rolled through. She he found a spot up against a column, and leaned back against it and just startde listening to the song. Nothing else to do, and the best way to unwind.

_Time, why you punish me?  
Like a wave bashing into the shore  
You wash away my dreams._

Time, why you walk away?  
Like a friend with somewhere to go  
You left me crying

Can you teach me about tomorrow  
And all the pain and sorrow  
Running free?  
'Cause tomorrow's just another day  
And I don't believe in time

Time, I don't understand  
Children killing in the street  
Dying for the color of red  
Time, hey there red and blue  
Wash them in the ocean, make them clean,  
Maybe their mothers won't cry tonight

Lindsay had bounced down the steps of the subway station glad to be going home when she saw Danny leaning against a column of the underground. He looked so tired, so defeated slumepd over against that stone pillar. She walked up behind him and heard the familiar sounds of Hootie and the blowfish coming through his ipod speakers. Yea that's one way to wind down. She quickly checked her watch, a good 6 minutes or so before her train was scheduled to roll through. Feeling a tad bit mischievious and in need of some entertainment she tapped Danny on his right shoulder and the quickly ducked over to his left side.

Danny had glanced to his right as he felt the tap, but no one was there, but he then felt a hip nudge him in the left, he looked down with a laugh and smiled at Lindsay Monroe. _She would._ He pulled the left head phone out and smiled down at her. 'Sneaky there Montana.' He joked.

'I try.' She smiled back, 'Big Hootie fan?'

He nodded, 'Yea, they're pretty good.' She smiled back at him

'Your going to go deaf.' She joked. Nodding at the head set that was blaring music so loud that she herself could make out the exact phrases of Time.

'Eh, I'll risk it. I like the surround sound.' He explained to her sarcasm evident in his voice.

'If you say so Messer.' She rolled her eyes, granted she was just as much of a music blaster as he was, that is, if not worse. A few women walked past as Danny and Lindsay laughed over music selections. A couple of the women eyed Danny up and down, others threw glances from a distance. Lindsay laughed and shook her head as she noticed them. Danny, completely oblivious to the woman, stood there confused as to why Lindsay had let out a snort of a laugh. He really hadn't noticed the women. Come onto the platform he was too engrossed with the woman that stood to his left, a woman whose body now seemed to call to him more since seeing her in that dress, a woman, who left him speechless from time to time. He couldn't deal with a ditz any more, he was starting to experience the better side of life, even if he didn't know it yet.

'What's so funny Montana?'

'Nothing Messer, your obliviousness to some things, makes you less of an ass.' She joked and nodded to the girls that were still checking him out.

'OH, eh,' he shrugged, none of them were anything special, just fake, tanned (which is wrong so wrong for January) and bleached blonde, with super fake nails…they were the typical trophey wife, the girls that marry men twice their age.

'Eh? Seriously Messer, you surprise me sometimes.' She smiled as a train rolled into the station. It wasn't either of theirs which the women had frowned at as they stepped on board.

'Just sometimes Ms. Monroe?'

'Guess you're better than that reputation that surrounds you then huh?'

'And what exactly is that rep?'

'The that's your kinda girl(s).'

'Had to though in the 'S' huh, let me guess, you've been talking to Pino?'

Lindsay simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled with a slight nod. 'Granted whatever he says I take with a grain of salt.'

'Even autopsies? I'm sure Mac will be pleased to hear that.'

'No not autopsies you jerk.' She said smacking him.

'Just checking Montana, you don't gotta be such a snapper. Besides the Heff over there has been eying you up and down since you got here.' Danny said as he nodded over to where a man old enough to be her Grandfather stood staring in their general direction.

'Ewwe, that's just wrong Messer.' Lindsay cringed

'I'm sure he's got some viagra, for ya.' Danny laughed as he nudged her with his elbow. 'How bout it Linds?'

'I've got mace to his viagra.' Lindsay joked.

'That's not nice. Not going to obey the guys last dying wish?'

'Haha, remember that next time we have to console an elderly widow with no teeth, you gonna make her feel better?' Lindsay suggested with a raise of her eyebrows.

'Now that is just disgusting Linds, Mind out of the gutter!'

'You started it.'

'No actually I think Malibu Barbie and her friends started it.' Danny said as another train rolled into the station.

'That's my train.' Lindsay said as she saw the blur of the 7 train slow to a stop. 'See ya in a few days Messer.' She said as she took off and slipped into the train. He watched her all the way until the train was out of sight, the sway of her hips the bounce in her hair, she was more than cute, she was probably beautiful, only he wouldn't admit that, not yet.

Time, why you punish me?

His song finished as he placed the other head phone back into his ear. The next song came on. Only Wanna be with you

_You and me  
We come from different worlds  
You like to laugh at me  
When I look at other girls_

Danny laughed as he listened to the lyrics this time, they seemed to have new meaning in all honesty. They reminded him of Lindsay. She was the country girl to his city boy, and she really was laughing when he looked at other girls. It happened a few times in the last few days, with the girl in the dorm room, just now with the girls on the platform,

_Well there's nothing I can do  
I've been looking for a girl like you_

You look at me  
You got nothing left to say  
I'm gonna pout at you until I get my way  
I won't dance, you won't sing  
I just wanna love you  
But you wanna wear my ring  
Well there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me a fool  
I only wanna be with you

He had never really looked for a girl like Lindsay, maybe that was the problem, he always went the easy way out in relationships, nothing that would last forever. That's what Lindsay was she was a forever type girl. The bring home to mom type girl. Maybe he does just want to love her, but no, Danny Messer does not fall in love.

_I only wanna be with you, I only wanna be with you, I only wanna be with you._

His train came as the song ended. He felt his phone vibrate. He grabbed it, the screen said MAC. He put his ipod in his pocket and answered. 'Yea boss…._Danny you and Lindsay head off?..._Yea, why do you need something?..._Just the finished paperwork…._Oh, sorry Mac, on my desk, top of the stack, don't worry they are complete…_No problem, thanks Danny. You on the subway?..._Yea Mac, I'm on the train now, I'm probably gonna lose ya…._You on tomorrow?..._Yea I'm doin a four until midnight tomorrow, I'll see ya then…_Alright, go home, don't find anymore bodies…_Yea, yea I'm going straight home. I'm not finding any bodies, trust me…..I do have a good night….Yea yea yea you too, aright bye.'

Danny hung up and glanced around the train. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a full train, Then his eyes caught on the girl, the same girl from a couple of nights ago, she smiled and ducked her head. _Get outta here._ Danny said as he removed his glasses and moved over to chat with her, she was young, a senior in college, studying environmental resources and sustainability. She was cute, but it wasn't going to go any farther than the chat on the train, not that he wasn't attracted to her, just that his mind for some reason had set on Lindsay. Strange as it may be. They said good bye, as he got off a stop early, and grabbed dinner at the Chinese restaurant before walking the few more blocks to his apartment. Lindsay still bouncing in his mind, how did the girl he was determined to dislike creep into his thoughts like that. How had the taunting turned into teasing and then into flirting. Something was going on, but what it was, he just couldn't place it. All he saw was that pair of black heels walking towards him, and the smile on her face as she caught him looking. That smile said she knew something he didn't, like the Mona Lisa, she knew something, and was just waiting for him to figure it out.


End file.
